Heart Tricks
by magicaldobrev
Summary: "Do we deserve a happy ending?" Queenie never felt as if she belonged on the Isle of the Lost. She didn't want to be rude or mean or to rule by fear, she just did what she had to do to survive. What she had to do to gain her mother's approval. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE as there isn't enough characters to post it here
1. 000

Heart Tricks

 _ **000;**_

Y

"Do we deserve a happy ending?"

Queenie never felt as if she belonged on the Isle of the Lost. She didn't want to be rude or mean or to rule by fear, she just did what she had to do to survive. What she had to do to gain her mother's approval. Falling for one of her closest friends was never part of her plan, especially when her mother hated the thought of love as it 'always leads to betrayal'. Maybe going to Auradon will be her best chance? Maybe it will lead to her happy ending?

\- **KATHERINE MCNAMARA** as **QUEENIE** -

T

 **SHE'S LIKE THE WIND**

Patrick Swayze

 _She's out of my league_

 **THINKING OUT LOUD**

Ed Sheeran

 _And darling I will be loving you 'till we're 70_

 **FOOLS GOLD**

One Direction

 _But I'm not done yet, falling for you_

 **RIDE**

Twenty One Pilots

 _I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride_


	2. 001

Heart Tricks

 _ **001;**_

The menacing glare that Queenie sent towards Jay didn't waver, he, however, shrunk away from her. "I said I was sorry!" He complained at the red-head as he took a small step backwards.

"You stole my ring," she hissed taking a step closer to him before carrying on, "If you don't give it me back right now, I _will_ make your life a living hell."

"Jay give her the ring back" Mal interrupted from the other side of the room. Jay heaved a sigh before slowly reaching into his pocket and pulling out the red and gold piece of jewellery the two had been arguing over, throwing it towards his red-head friend.

"Thanks" Queenie said sarcastically as she quickly put it on, and walked over to sit on the couch next to Carlos.

"Let's do something" said Evie as she clapped her hands together and stood up, mentioning for the others to do the same.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, we can cause some drama, mischief. What do you guys say?"

"I'm in." Everyone but Queenie said at the same time, they all turned to look at her expectantly causing her to hastily nod her head, "sure" she mumbled. As they all gathered their stuff and made their way to the market place to do what they do best: cause trouble.

The five kids all laugh in triumph when Mal steals a baby's lollipop, their smiles soon fading once Maleficent appears in front of them. "Hi, mum" Mal said as she turned around and proudly shown her mother the lolly.

"Stealing candy? I'm so disappointed" Maleficent replied causing the smile to be wiped off her daughter's face.

"It was from a baby"

"That's my nasty little girl," Maleficent praises as she took the lolly from Mal and spits on it before she orders one of her henchmen to give it back to the child. "It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. You walk with me. See. I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts… How to be me"

"I know and I'll do better"

"Oh, there's news! I buried the head. You five have been chosen to go to a different school… In Auradon"

Queenie gasped and stood in stunned silence as she watched her friend's reactions; Carlos, Jay and Evie all tried to run away whereas Mal stood still. "What, I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal tried to protest.

"And perfect princes," Evie said dreamily before snapping out of it and attempted to be disgusted by the thought.

"Or stuck up Alice's" Queenie sneered as she thought back to the stories her mother told her about the land she used to rule and how she was over thrown by the 'air-head'.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay added in as he smoothed down his sleeveless jacket, he thought it looked cool but Queenie thought that it looked ridiculous.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mum said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave" Carlos said as Jay began to creep up to him to scare him, Queenie turned to glared at Jay as Carlos hit him.

"Yeah, mum we're not going" Mal finalized before Maleficent began to talk about world domination and how we all _must_ go to Auradon. Queenie tuned her out, she never payed attention or cared about what the adults talk about. It's always the same, the 'good ole days' back when they were in their prime time and people were actually scared of them. The only people who feared these villains now are their own children. _Oh, how fast the time changes_ the red-head thought bitterly.

"Queenie, dearie, over here" her mother's voice cut through her train of thought, she sighed quietly before walking to the other side of room. She passed Carlos and his mother on the way, overhearing their conversation of how Cruella will only miss her 'servant-son' not Carlos for him, she sent a small reassuring smile his way.

"Yes mother" Queenie muttered once she reached the Queen of Hearts.

"Speak up, dearie. Confidence is key, you won't get anywhere mumbling like that." She snapped as she ran a finger through her daughters red-locks. "Now remember when you get to Auradon, you're a Queen. And not one of those weak loved up ones either. Go paint the roses, dear"

"Yes, mother. Go paint the roses" Queenie said, her voice was louder before and void of emotion as she repeated the words her mother used to instead of 'good-bye'. As she walked away, she picked up the black bin bag off her belongings and walked out with the rest of her friends and towards the car that will take them to their new life.


End file.
